


Wyatt Lykensen - Chocolate

by bangchanseonyeondan



Series: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S Drabbles [1]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanseonyeondan/pseuds/bangchanseonyeondan
Summary: just a little drabble thing about Wyatt and his complicated relationship with chocolate
Series: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783948
Kudos: 25





	Wyatt Lykensen - Chocolate

"It was a dark and stormy night…."

Wyatt listened to the stories being passed around the group as he mindlessly chews a bite of his smore, having already passed some to Wynter and Addison. He finished their snack only to realise he'd finished them all. He pouted and looked around for his stuff, "Willa, anymore smores stuff?"

"No more graham crackers but there's plenty of marshmallow fluff on your face." He laughed sarcastically at her, swiping some off his cheek and popping it in his mouth.  
"Wynter, gimme my chocolate back?"

"No." She mumbled back, voice muffled as she talked through a mouthful of chocolate.  
"Wynter please may I have my damn chocolate back?"

"We're werewolves not swearwolves Wyatt-" She swatted his arm, giving him back his chocolate anyway. He grinned, taking the treat back and nodding.  
"I'll put the pebble in the swear jar later." He took a big bite of the chocolate and seemed to melt a little, smiling smugly at his friends.

An hour and two chocolate bars later, Wyatt was seriously beginning to regret his life choices. He groaned loudly, clutching his stomach as he made his way to his den. He flopped bodily on the bed and whined at his pained stomach. Willa walked into his den, smirking slightly, "knock knock?"

"Why do I do this to myself?" He grumbled into his pillow. She simply smiled and rolled her eyes at her twin.  
"Relax little brother - I got you." He huffed quietly.

"You're literally like 10 minutes older than me."

"Still older." She replied, patting his hand and turning it over, dropping some fennel seeds onto his palm. "Chew." He flashed their eyes at her, growling quietly, his chocolate intolerance not helping his mood. She rolled her eyes and scratched behind his ears, releasing a pleased rumble from his throat. "Good boy." She teased, watching as he chewed the seeds with obvious disdain.  
"These taste like crap."

"That's another pebble in the jar." She calls from over her shoulder as she leaves.

"Oh come on-!"

**Author's Note:**

> maybe check out my tumblr? 👉🏽👈🏽  
> writing blog @swearwolf-writes  
> main blog @bangchanseonyeondan


End file.
